


Be Brave, Kid.

by death_spxlls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, create your own scenario, deliberate half story, have fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3041240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_spxlls/pseuds/death_spxlls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick little fic that I had fun writing. It just happens to be basically my first fic, however, I decided to do something different. I've decided that I'll allow y'all to take this (as long as I'm credited please) to make your own fics. I often struggle with writer's block, and I find this helps. </p>
<p>Something has happened to Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Brave, Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that this may be annoying because I dislike caps currently. If this offends you, I don't care. Don't read it.

"gee," i gasped frantically into the receiver. "gee, please. help me."

"what's wrong, frankie? 'm coming over, don't worry. keep talking, honey," gerard replied worriedly.

"i- just- please," i stammered.

"are you hurt?"

"not really, i just- i need you."

"okay. it's okay. i'll be right over, okay? as fast as i can. don't worry. i'll see you in two minutes, baby, i have to drive," he explained.

"okay," i whimpered, feeling so small.

it was not too long before my fading consciousness processed the creak of the front door opening, and subsequently it closing, as well as the rushed footsteps of a figure i assumed was gerard. the house was blanketed in darkness, due to the power being out, so his only method of finding me was his voice, which, i regretably noticed sounded almost as terrified as i felt. i lay on the bathroom floor, soaked through and shivering. my every muscle seemed to ache, and my incessant shivering didn't do much to help. 

"frankie? where are you?" gerard called, sounding genuinely petrified of what he may find.

"gee," i croaked. the bathroom door was shut so, he most likely didn't hear me. a few seconds later, however, he gingerly pulled open the door, and covered me in yellow light from the hallway. 

"frankie! are you okay?" he questioned in horror. 

"hurts, 'm cold," i whispered. 

"okay, right, i need to lift you up, is that okay? where about do you hurt?" 

"'vrywhere," came my slurred response.

"i have to get you out of here. i'll be as gentle as i can, i promise." 

he bent down and somehow managed to heave my limp form from the wet and freezing tiled floor. he carried me through to my bedroom and set me down on the bed, rushing to find clothes and then to put the heating on and fetch a blanket. I painstakingly got changed, taking care with my throbbing limbs. when gerard reappeared, he helped me put on my shirt and then pulled me back to where the pillows were, propping them up against my back, and spreading the blanket over us. 

"shh," he comforted, rubbing my arm. "tell me what happened."


End file.
